Painting Rumors - Mercy76
by Xavirne
Summary: I don't know. I just... I guess I just wanted to write Mercy76. It's slice-of-lice style again. Just Angela trying to get with Jack and Jack being a nice guy. NSFW-ish. Yeah, I don't really know how to describe it. Maybe you can, if you decide to leave a review.


"Jack," the brush graced her cheek, leaving a deep red stain where it touched. The color paired nicely with what she was sporting. Today was going to be the day, she told herself. She was ready, confident. Positive she could do this.

"Hmmm?" he didn't look up from his wall. Tongue out and brows furrowed, he balanced the nail while lightly tapping the hammer against it. Each tck-tck-tck caused her eyes to sag until she was straight-up glaring at him.

" _Jack_ ," her tone a bit more peeved this time. She didn't go out of her way to partner with Jack for this solo rebuild project in the boonies to be ignored. She came here with one thing in mind-one purpose!

" _Hmmmm?_ " he hummed back, still fixated on the wall.

"Seriously?" she huffed while purposely clicking her heels against the floor. As she made her way to him, clothing started to fall from her form. If he wasn't going to indulge her as she stripped, she'd strip down to nothing and _force_ his eyes on her.

Nude legs came into his sight. They were one of his weaknesses. Unable to keep his eyes on his work, he peeked over at her legs.

That was his first mistake.

"A-A-A," the hammer dropped from his hand as he found himself admiring the nearly-nude doctor.

She was in nothing but those vibrant red heels that wrapped around her ankles, a very see-through pair of crimson panties, and a matching bra with diamonds and lace edges that clung to her every curve. She looked hotter than hell and he was weak. Absolutely weak. Every inch of him swelled. It was getting hot.

"Now that I have your attention," she bent to stroke his cheek, an action that caused her bra to loosen, exposing a bit more of her cleavage than he expected. His gaze seemed fixed on her breast, which caused her to smirk. " _Oh?_ " She drank in his flustered staring. "See something you like?"

Hands pulling around her back, she fingered the clips.

"W-wh-" he was at a complete loss for words. Why was she doing this?! They were out working on a project and she was... well, he wasn't sure what she was doing? Had the paint fumes gone to her head? Granted, he wasn't complaining. He'd been fantasizing about cumming in this woman for quite some time. But it was all just foolish fantasies. He knew he was way outside her league. And yet, there she was, licking her lips.

She was hungry. _Savage_. And he was the prey! Again, not that he was complaining. He wanted nothing more than to spend the next several hours rolling around with this woman. Losing themselves to the moans, groans, and bliss of hot sex.

I must be dreaming, he immediately thought. There was absolutely no was this was really happening. Maybe he was high on the fumes and hallucinating?

" _Shhhh_ ," she cooed while forcing her thumb to pop the hook from the eye. Folding forward, she dropped to her knees as the bra rolled off her soft, creamy body. The chill of the room caused her nipples to draw back into tiny little peaks.

 _Don't do it, Jack. Don't do it. This is clearly a trap!_

Her hand ran down her body before she pushed her chest forward. "Something the matter, _Commander?_ "

He swallowed the lump in his throat. The action caused her to smirk.

 _She's no angel! This woman's all devil!_ It took every inch of his willpower not to touch, kiss, fondle-fuck. She was his drug and he wanted nothing more than to become high off her taste and feel.

Angela's hand curled around the curve of his skull. Rocking forward, she rolled Jack back against the floor. As she bent over him, Jack tried his best not to stare at her dangling breasts. They were so perky! So perfect. He knew they'd look great between his fingers.

" _Hmmmm?_ " She dared to inquire. "What's wrong?" There was actually a look of concern in her eyes. Maybe this wasn't a joke?

 _No, this is definitely a joke. This has "I'm not the one with the statue so I'm going to bribe the woman you've got the hots for pretend to like you" written all over it._

"Jack?" her lower lip quivered. She looked sad. Hurt even. Maybe even unsure of herself.

This 'bribe the woman you've got the hots for' angle was starting to feel fake. Maybe she was genuinely interested in him? Maybe this was her way of trying to get his attention? He was a busy man. He did have a lot of interested suitors. Hell, if he wanted, he could have a different babe every night. But he didn't. He liked to keep his pants zipped and his eyes focused on her ass-er the mission!

Thinking of this, Jack couldn't help but wonder if she had the wrong idea about him. That alone caused him to frown internally. Maybe he should have nipped those rumors in the butt. Instead, he likes thinking he was the Overwatch playboy. Actually, now that this was all happening, he realized he hated that title and should have banished it long ago.

But this was Angela. Surely this wasn't her usual self. She had to be trying to get him. And, well, trying meant acting the part. And if hookers and sluts fell into these stories... Let's just say it wasn't hard to imagine her choice of action.

"Y-you've got some paint on your cheek," he managed to stammer out.

"You sayin' I'm a dirty girl?" his comment seemed to reawaken that feral side of her. Devilish grin on her face, she winked down at him. " _Hmmmm?_ "

"Well," he cleared his throat, hoping he might be able to say this without his voice giving in, "you're certainly not the angel I thought you were."

 _Nailed it! Didn't stutter or fumble. Yup, I've still got tit. It! Yes, she's got nice tits but... oh jeez-!_

Sliding forward, her hips dragged against hers. "That a problem?" she pulled her chest back so she could cross her arms below her exposed chest. The gesture just made them pop more, which of course made him stare.

 _Stop staring, you idiot! Don't be rude._

Then again. She was more or less naked.

 _Maybe it's rude not to stare... or touch._

The muscles in his stomach tightened. Her eyes widened, intrigued by the sudden interest. "Warming up to the thought?" she asked with a smile still in tow.

"What thought?" He folded at the hips, erasing the gap between their bodies.

"This," she gestured to her panties resting against his fully clothed crotch, "thought." Her eyes flickered back up to meet his awestruck stare. "You're a man of action. Figured if I wanted to take a stab at you, I'd need to get on your level."

"A-Angela." The look on his face broke her.

He seemed upset. No, he was upset. The way his shoulders curled forward and that sad look on his face told her that maybe she'd been wrong. That Gabe was wrong. That the key to winning Jack's heart wasn't though his cock. That maybe... just maybe...

"No," she hissed to herself. She hadn't come this far, done all of this to give up here! She wanted to put her name in the hat. Show Jack that she was more than qualified to be his fuck buddy. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wanted more.

Jack wasn't just a pretty face. He wasn't just a nice ass and nice abs. He wasn't just someone she wanted to have sex with. He was a genuine sweetheart. He always brought her coffee. Always asked her how she was. Remembered her birthday. Hell, he always attended her lectures and project presentations. He was more than just a guy with a dick she wanted to ride. He was... the whole package. The kind of guy she not only wanted to have sex with, but also a more meaningful relationship with.

Feeling stupid, she sat there mounting him. She had a choice to make. Either follow through with the open sex invitation and just hope that it would be enough to warrant his attraction. Or, give up the whole act, apologize, and fall into a weeping, pathetic mess. A mess utterly embarrassed and likely to never win Jack's trust or love.

She had royally fucked up and she knew this.

So wrapped up in the what ifs, she missed his soft smile. She did, however, jump at his warm touch.

"I-I'm," her face reddened. She forced her eyes off him. This was so embarrassing! "I'm sorry!"

Leaping from him, she fumbled backwards against the floor. "I'm sorry," she muttered again. She kept saying it too, making it impossible for Jack to get a word in. Well, that was until it was too late.

Hand slipping against the slick red paint she was using not too long again, she crashed down into the paint tray. Elbow hitting it next, the tray leapt up from the floor and made its slow decent down on her body.

Red flecks of paint dotted every inch of her. Her left arm was completely covered in the red material. And her face, well, it was smudged with even more red blotches.

Mortified, she started to tremble. This whole woo Jack Morrison plan was a major fail! She could never show her face before him again. Any chances of scoring a date with him were gone! Done! She was doomed!

Face falling into her hands, she buried herself from him. She couldn't do this. She had to be alone, alone in her own little word.

And for a good few minutes, she was. That was until her ears heard an unusual noise. It kind of reminded her of a cat licking its paw? Or maybe a bug chewing? No. She had to look up. What was that noi-

"Jack?!" her eyes spied the commander, shirtless, with a red paintbrush in hand. He was painting his left arm to match hers. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" she struggled with speaking.

For a moment, he said not a word. Not until he was done donning his body with the same red paint. Then, when he was done and he set the brush down, his piercing blue eyes locked with hers.

"I thought," the way he enunciated his words caused her to swoon, "maybe, just maybe," his tongue danced over his teeth, "maybe we could be dirty together."

Everything around her froze as her core temperature rose. Her ears rang as her vision blurred. Did he... did he really just...?!

Before she could look at him, her body was met with a great force. It wasn't overpowering, but it was enough for force her back against the floor. When the haze lifted, her eyes tuned into Jack's chuckling face. He was... he was pinning her to the floor.

" _J-Jack,_ " she choked. What was going on? What was happening?

Lowering himself so his chest fell against hers, she shuddered at the sudden warmth. It was nice to feel his toned form against hers. No, it was _really_ nice to feel his body against hers.

Sucking in her breath, Angela chewed her lip. She was nervous, anxious, but uncontrollably excited. Was this the euphoria people spoke of? She'd never felt like this before? It was like mixing tums with seltzer. A weird, bubbly feeling.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," his lips tickled her ears, causing her to squirm beneath his weight. "You don't have to try too hard for me."

She pushed him up to get a better look at his face. "What?" her brows furrowed.

Jack's head flopped to the side. "Uh," his cheesy grin came next, "I don't really know how to put it politely, so I guess I'll just say it as it is. I want to fuck you."

Cheeks flooding a bright shade of red, Angela found herself swallowing a lump in her throat. "But..."

"But what?" Jack's nose traced her breast from one side, over the nipple, and then down the other side. "I'm not what Gabe says I am? I'm not some sex-hungry, babe banging jerk who only rides 11 out of 10s?" His coy grin came next. "I'm the one with the statue. I've a reputation to uphold."

She immediately regretted going to Gabe. Also, she should have known better. Gabe had been jealous of Jack since that statue was built.

"Yeah, he's a liar. And he'll tell you anything to turn me off. But," he jerked his body forward so their chins rest against one another. "He doesn't know that I know you."

Angela's hand found a smooth spot on Jack's back to hold. "Yeah... I thought..."

"C'mon, really?" Jack blew in her face. "Really? I'm the guy that _hates_ going to physicals because I'm _physically attracted_ to you and don't want _it_ to show."

She blinked. Curiosity controlled her features as she thought over his comment. "W-wait. You..." She blushed. "Oh god," she tried to hide her head below his. "I'm so stupid."

"Yup," he agreed but in the most endearing way possible. "I didn't ask for a transfer because I _don't_ like you. It's because I _like_ you _too_ much, and _it_ would show."

For a second, she processed this information. Then, with her thoughts collected, she laid on the charm. "Well then, as your doctor, I suggest you get out of those pants so I can give you that long overdue physical."

"Ha," his grin caused her to get lost in that mesmerizing smile of his.

When he didn't tug off his pants, Angela's brows furrowed.

"Sorry," his lips brushed against her cheek. Pulling off her, he offered her his hand. "I'm not that type of guy." He saw her self-doubt and immediately stepped in to chase it away.

Lips colliding with hers, he pulled her close. He wrapped his red-painted arm around her and kept her there against his skin for a good long while.

"I don't want you to regret it," he whispered when their lips broke away.

"I won't," she chased after his lips and managed to nab them for an extra few seconds.

"You say that now," he broke from the kiss again, "but what about tomorrow? Or the next day?"

Angela tried to bite his lip but he pulled away, teasing grin on his face. "When," she pleaded.

"Three days," he cooed. "If you can stomach me for the next three days, then, and _only then_ , will I cave and give into you."

"Th-three days," she panted. She wanted this, _him_ now!

"Sorry," his hands fell around her head, lightly rubbing her jawline. "It's just my rule. I want to take nothing for granted. And I want to make sure you want this. I-I could never hurt you."

"But you're hurting me by not-"

Index finger silencing her lips, Jack offered her a reassuring smile. "It's only three days."

She knew better than to force him so she sagged her shoulders and nodded to his terms. "So... what do we do until then."

"First, we clean up this mess and finish painting this room. Then, tomorrow, you're coming over for dinner at my place. And, if you decide you still want this, you can invite me over and we'll see how far we make it." His lips kissed the tip of her nose. "Deal?"

She blushed and took his hands in her own. "Deal."


End file.
